The Forgotten Art of World Domination
by layla-foster
Summary: Jordan and Lily are trying to blow a Dalek apart when Jordan gets shot. She's dying and there's nothing Lily can do about it. Until Ellie, a girl with black and blue hair, comes running in. After that moment, everything changes. Join the group as they continuously mess things up and blow things up. Trials and tribulations await.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Whovians! This is my first Doctor Who story, so if I get anything wrong (I hope I don't, I have been watching it my WHOLE life) please, please, please tell me. If you have any questions about what I've written leave me a review or P.M me.

I know this chapter is short, but I think it's good, and I'll update soon. Anyway, to explain, Jordan's just been shot by a Dalek, Lily is cursing said Dalek, Ellie bursts in and sasses around the place, before saving Jordan with a thing that her friend Eleanor made up and blowing everything to bits.

I don't own Doctor Who (sadly), but I own the plot (I think). If you think the plot is like the show or someone else's then PLEASE tell me

* * *

I heard it all, the pop as the Dalek materialized in front of me, the jingle of my gun, the sounds as the Dalek shot me and Lily, screaming. I guess you could say it happened in slow motion, like when the main character in a movie dies, and in my eyes it did. I felt Lily beside me, frantically calling my name to see if I would respond. I tried, I really did, but the words died on my tongue. I heard Lily yelling at the Dalek with all her might, screaming profanities in five different languages.

'Big mistake metal face! Big mistake! Just you wait until my friend hears about this! Ellie, her name is, have fun when she turns up at your doorstep and blows your nuts and bolts against the wall for this!' She screamed, sounding so far away, and the dull sound of gun fire filled my ears. Suddenly, the aforementioned friend with guns came bursting into the room, with a Dalek hot on her heels, shooting at her. 'As usual' I thought, 'Always making an entrance.'

'Hey. Is she dead?' Ellie asked over the noise.

'Just about.' Lily replied.

'Here,' Ellie rummaged through her backpack, dodged a laser and produced a single glass vile filled with purple coloured liquid, 'give her this. One of the latest from Eleanor.'

'What is it?'

'No idea. You better give it to her before she dies.' Lily didn't need to be told twice, she twisted the cap and poured it into my mouth. Let's just say it wasn't the nicest thing I've drunken, it tasted horrible but I wasn't complaining. If it let me live, then hell yeah. I faintly remember Ellie blowing the Dalek that was shooting at her and the Dalek that shot me, to bits.

* * *

Please, review and if you like it follow and fav it. Thanks my wonderful readers.

If anything doesn't make sense, you know what to do!

Love y'all


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Cybermen Part One

**HELLOOO! Little note, the _italics_ isn't an actual part of a book, I just made it up.**

**Thanks**

* * *

_Regina Osborne, lady detective, stood in the darkened alleyway, rain pouring over her fedora and spilling out on to her black coat._

I sighed, and let the book thud against my stomach. 'Bloody book, nothing ever bloody happens.' I heard a metal clunk and I looked up.

'Delete.' A Cyberman announced, raising a shiny metallic hand to what I thought was its power source.

'Delete.' It said again.

'Is that all you say. I mean come on your an alien race made out of humans, surely you should have something up there that allows you to say more than 'Delete'! Who are you anyway, I mean who were you?' I asked grabbing my mobile and my backpack. Suddenly it lashed out, but I rolled out of bed, landed on the floor then bolted out of the door. Unfortunately everyone else was at school so they couldn't help me. I ran down the hallway to the front door and grabbed everyone's mobiles. After the incident with the Daleks we all agreed to have bags packed with things that we would need if something like that happened again. Things like a change of clothes, torches, some more of that revive serum that helped revive Jordan, some hand held guns that we used in machine gun form when the Daleks attacked, extra ammo. Things like that. I grabbed the bags and my keys, I ran across to the porch and grabbed my bike. I pedaled down the road and onto the main road. When I finally arrived at the school, the bell had just gone and everyone was coming out of the school gates. 'Loretta, Tim, Eleanor and Jordan over here!' I yelled.

'What is it? Why do you have our bags? Lily what's going on?' Jordan asked.

'Ellie, Kerri!' I yelled. 'Cybermen are attacking our house.'

'Oh shite, everyone stay here. Lily can I borrow your bike, Ellie do you have your bike? Cool come with me.' Eleanor grabbed my bike and sped off.

'Regroup at my place. Kerri will take you.' Ellie ordered, before cycling after Eleanor.

'So what's so important in your base...?'

'Ellie, Ellie where are you?' Eleanor yelled pulling out her stun gun and going into the house. She crept down the annoyingly creaky stairs to the basement and could barely make out anything in the dim light.

'Ellie are you in here? Oh my god, Ellie are you okay?' Eleanor asked after she found Ellie strapped to a wooden chair.

'Me, I'm fine, totally fine. It's not like I've been donked over the head with a metal thingy, nah that's not my style. I much prefer a spade. You should be more worried about... it.' Ellie pointing over to the corner of the room.

'Oh shite, it had to be you didn't it. Could've been any other regular psycho.' Eleanor sighed.

'Where's the fun in that. Seize her.'

'Mickey. Don't.' Eleanor warned, darkly.

'But you're going to miss all the fun.' Mickey smiled, and Eleanor was forced into a wooden chair, identical to the one Ellie was sitting on.

'Eleanor! Get off me!' Ellie said as two Cybermen grabbed her arms and forced her into another chair. Mickey got up from his corner and walked over to Ellie. There was a table with trays of medical implements and from this assortment he picked up a syringe filled with vibrant blue liquid.

'Our usual converters are really chunky, so we've devised a serum that turns the body Cyberman from inside to out. Now if this doesn't work you will probably die but if this does work you will become a Cyberman. So shall we begin?' Mickey asked. He smirked at Eleanor, struggling like a stuck pig in her restraints

'Ellie!' Eleanor screamed.

* * *

'Eleanor what happened?' Tim demanded looking at Ellie as they arrived at Kerri's place.

'Ellie, what wrong with her?' Kerri asked, worry filling her voice.

'No time... to explain. Need... couch.' Eleanor staggered over to the couch and placed Ellie on it. She pulled up a chair and started to check if she was dead or turning into a Cyberman.

'Oh Ellie I'm so sorry. I'm going to kill you, bloody asshole.' Eleanor cursed, referring to Mickey. 'Lily can you go get my bag. Thank you. Okay let's see if this actually works.' Eleanor pulled out a vile of purple liquid and opening it and pouring into her mouth. Nothing.

'Come on Ellie. Kerri I need you to stay calm but she is dying. Now I need you to stay with her and tell me if there is any changes. I'm going down to the lab and trying to make a stronger serum.'

'Hang on, lab? There is no lab.' Kerri asked.

'Don't worry this used to be my place. I... renovated.' Eleanor explained getting up off the chair to go down to the lab. There was no change after an hour and I had taken over from Kerri after she had rushed out crying.

'Lily, anything?' Eleanor asked over the phone. I could hear clinking glass and pouring liquids and realised Eleanor was multitasking. She didn't do it very well, though

'Nothing. By the way, remember last time you tried to multitask, I was radioactive for a... Eleanor, quick, something's happening!' I yelled and within seconds she was here, checking if Ellie was okay.

'It seems as if, she's purged it from her body. That shouldn't happen. It's impossible.'

'Yeah, well,' Ellie smiled as she sat up slowly, 'impossible is my middle name.'

'I thought it was Liz?' I pipped up.

'Where's Kerri?' Ellie asked, avoiding my question.

'Ran out about ten minutes. She was really upset.' Loretta explained.

'Thanks. Hey Kerri it's me I'm not dead yet so give me a call.' Ellie said as she called Kerri and got her answerphone.

* * *

'So yeah, you're an ugly metal monster and I run the other way. I'm getting the hang of this. You know you shouldn't surround me because then I can't run away. Don't you guys know how to do this.' We could hear Kerri in the garden trading the witty banter that I was certain Ellie had taught her.

'Get your filthy mitts off me. I don't know where your hands have been. Great... can somebody help me please?'

* * *

Sorry about not updating, I wrote these years ago before I had an account and my writing was really bad so I have to read through it and re-write it and make sure it makes sense, possibly add something. Anyway, I hope that is was really good and I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh by the way, shout out to Ellie! It is a great name and I am a great person. Bow before me, puny human.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of the Cybermen Part Two

Hi guys, sorry about not updating but I had to help my friend who was getting emotionally unstable after reading a book and all the good people died.

Go talk to her, she's called 'giraffes say moo'

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Kerri looked around desperately, trying to find a way out.

'Oil face over here. Yes you, you sack of bolts, over here. Look at my face, now identify it, and search data banks. And… run.' Ellie said looking intently into a Cyberman's eyes. After it let Kerri go, it told the others to leave.

'Kerri are you OK?' Ellie asked.

'What the hell just happened there?'

'I'm wearing contacts that allow me to hack into the Cybermen's main frame and make them think that I destroyed a huge fleet of Cybermen, therefore making me dangerous. They get scared, crap their metal pants and run away.' Ellie explained.

You're mad.' Replied Kerri.

'What was your first clue?' A revving engine and a boy appeared encased in leather. 'Care to explain who the bloody heck you are?' Ellie demanded.

'I *gasp* am *wheeze* Kyle *deep breath*. I think you know Jordan. I needed to talk to her.'

'What's going on out here? Kyle?!' Jordan screeched.

'Ow,' Kerri cringed, 'that was my ear.'

'If anyone cares, I'm here to.' A girl sighed, running over to Jordan.

'Hang about. Who the heck are you?' Ellie asked.

'I'm Carrie.'

'How you got here?'

'Low-range teleporter. I made it myself.' Carrie explained.

'Well, how about you?' Ellie demanded, pointing at Kyle.

'I rode my motorbike.'

'Heh,' Ellie sighed, throwing her hands in the air and catching her jumper sleeve on a low hanging branch. 'Oh great.' She muttered and Kerri came over to help disentangle Ellie.

'Carrie what are you doing here?' Kyle asked.

'Metal thingies attacked the house and were using it for something.' Carrie explained.

'What did they look like?' Kerri asked, finally freeing Ellie.

'They looked a lot like a humans encased in metal, hence my previous comment. Real bossy. My parents are at a workshop in New York for the rest of the month, so it was easy to escape.'

'First stop Jordan's farm.' Loretta instructed, before glancing at me. She followed my gaze and gasped. My mum was currently walking over to us. She looked normal, dressed in her usual suit jacket and jeans, her vibrant red hair twirled in a tight bun. But she had a new addition to her outfit, some sort of mechanical main frame on the side of her face.

'Mum?' I asked, worry filling my voice.

'I am here to deliver a message. Your precious leader is currently hibernating inside her own brain. We have control of 49% of her brain. Her survival is up to you. You will come with us, alone. Then we will release her.' The creature inside of my mum's head explained. I started walking towards the creature when Eleanor came up to me and turned me around.

'Just don't die will you.' Eleanor whispered, hugging me.

'Hurry up. The Cyberleader awaits.'

'No need to rush me, you big hunk of metal.' I retorted.

Ellie smiled, looking at Eleanor's smug face. 'What did you do?'

'Implanted a tracking chip in the fabric of her jumper.' Eleanor explained, opening an app on her phone.

'We need to split up. Some of us will help you with tracking Lily. The rest of us will go to Jordan's farm and take them down from the inside.' Tim offered.

'Isn't sort of dangerous? I mean we could die.' Loretta asked.

'Usual Monday for us then.' Kerri laughed.

'Well then, it seems we have a planet to save. Ellie and Kerri, help Eleanor. Everyone else we're taking a trip to the farm.' Jordan instructed, with a smile.

'So are we trying to get Lily back or are we just waiting until the others take down the Cybermen base?' Ellie asked.

'We are, once Lily stays put, going to wherever she is and obliterating any Cyberman in our way. Good plan?' Eleanor queried.

'Brilliant.' Kerri stood up and went over to her bag. She pulled out three thick brown bracelets and handed one to Ellie and one to Eleanor.

'They're for when we need to go get Lily. Super-fast transporters. We should reach wherever she is in about two seconds.' Kerri explained strapping on one of the transporters.

'Looks like she's settled down for the night. Can you bring up the schematic and address,' Ellie asked and Eleanor tapped on the keyboard until a side view of the building appeared under the title 'Specsavers', 'Oh god. Shite, shite, shite,' Ellie rambled, running her hand through her black and blue hair. 'That's where my dad works. So most likely, they're going to have hostages. Possibly my dad. 'Kay then. Surprise visit to my dad. Ready?'

'You say that like its ever possible. Here, from our last visit. I figured that we would probably need them again.' Kerri said, handing Ellie and Eleanor a gun.

'Let's go and blast some Cybermen.'

'Okay so we go up to the top floor but we take the stairs, as they will probably be checking the lift activity.' Kerri explained, and they set off. As Kerri and Eleanor walked through the doors to where the Cybermen was holding everyone there was a burst of gunfire and Eleanor and Kerri ducked as they realized they were being shot at.

'Metal face over here. Yeah, I believe that you have someone I want. And I have a massive gun that could blow you apart like I did to fleet number 759. Remember that, now give me who I want and release these hostages. Hi dad, how are you today? Now hand her over and my friends, the hostages and I will leave peacefully. But I will warn you now, if any of your Cybermen come after anyone I will not hesitate to let my friends and I start an all-out war with you. And believe me, we will succeed.' Ellie warned.

The Cyberman reluctantly let go of me 'Oh dear lord thank you. How did you get here so quick?' I asked after running over to Ellie and wrapping my arms around her.

'Transporters.' Ellie explained holding up her wrist.

'Ellie over here now!' Her dad yelled.

'Now I'm going to have to tell him about this. You know saving the world from random aliens. Listen, the thing is...' Ellie looked at her dad.

'Ellie, apart from you lying to us, thank you.' Her dad held his arms out expecting a hug.

'I would've told you, but then you would say no. And did you see me back there, I was full on sass on his ass. If you shall excuse me, I need to find out how the rest of us are doing.' Ellie ran over to Eleanor. 'Hey Eleanor do you know how the others are holding up?'

'Better than expected. They've just found the Cybermen's control centre, but they are having some trouble with hacking into it. Do you think that you could help? I mean you are pretty good at that stuff.' Eleanor asked.

'Well I might know someone that could help. I'll help to, but my dad is the person you need. Hey dad. Can you help us?' Ellie motioned for her dad to join them.

'What do you need me to do?' Ellie's dad, Ben, asked.

'We need you to hack into the Cybermen's control thing,'

'Main frame.' Ellie interrupted.

'And turn them off.' Kerri explained, glaring at Ellie who was smiling smugly.

'Lily, hold onto Eleanor. Let's go save the world.' Ellie took Ben's hand as I took Eleanor's.

'Everyone this is my dad. He's going to help us shut down the Cybermen. Speaking of which, where's the main frame?' Kyle pointed over to a door. 'Rightio then let's get to work.' It took about ten minutes to hack into the main frame and Tim took over.

'Guys, we've got visitors. Just down that corridor, turn left. You should be able to take 'em. Shite, someone's taken them out. Anyone invite anybody?' Tim asked, pointing to the monitor showing the layout of the Cybermen mother ship which was hiding underground. I quietly slipped out of the door and walked to where the Cybermen had been destroyed.

'And who are you?' The boy turned around, raven black hair spilling over his crystal blue eyes.

'Jasper.'

'Come on then, I think there's someone that wants to talk to you.'

Any questions? Read, review, follow, fav and all the awesome things I order you to do! Or I shall blow up the world *waves jammy dodger around in the air*


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of the Cybermen Part 3

'Eleanor, I think there's someone to see you.' Ellie walked in behind Jasper.

'Jasper, why are you here? In fact, I don't care. Go away, the adults are working.' Eleanor glared, raising her gun.

'Fine. I was just trying to help.' Jasper sighed, turning on his heels and walked out of the room.

'Poor sod.' Kyle muttered.

'It's the least he deserves. I ever tell you about that Anthrax poisoning, 57 dead? He got arrested, on suspicion, and they searched his room. They found an address, and there they found Anthrax covered equipment and consequently a police officer died.' Eleanor explained.

'We are done. Hacked into the Cyberman's controls and ready to shut them down once and for all. You guys sure about this?' Ellie asked.

'Definitely.' Everyone agreed, Ellie nodded and Tim pressed down on the button and looked at the monitors.

'What?! They're still out there. And it looks like this is going to one hell of a fight.' Kyle smiled, pointing to the monitor. There was Cybermen still out there, and by the speed they were moving, they were very angry.

'So it didn't work and we made them angry. That sounds like us.' Kerri laughed, nervously.

'We got everything? Eleanor, you got your purple funny stuff? Awesome, let's go save the world, again.' Ellie grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

'Hang on. I'm not letting you go out there. You could got seriously injured or die. It's not going to happen.'

'Dad, how to put this. I did die, but Eleanor created this revive serum thingy and I was able to be revived, so even if I die, which I won't, I could easily be alive again. So good bye until we have saved the world, again. It's becoming a habit.' Ellie explained, giving her dad a hug. I was starting to think that this whole plan was a little dangerous but then again, most of these adventures ended up dangerous so I really had nothing to worry about. I mean, Ellie was obviously enjoying herself, Kerri knew how to act and how to deal with Ellie, Loretta, Tim and Eleanor were learning about these kind of situations and Jordan, Kyle and Carrie, no matter what happened, they were always optimistic. I guess I have the best team to fight weird aliens. It was only then that I looked at the monitor and saw that all the Cybermen weren't moving towards us.

'Has anyone else realized that all the Cybermen aren't moving?' I asked.

'Wait what. So it did work?

'Hang about, it didn't work.'

'What?'

'They just transported all of their cyberbrains into one thing, except I have absolutely no idea what they transported to.' There was a beep as Ellie scanned the area for life signs. I know now, that's for sure. Oh, it's huge, it's, it's, it's a Cyber-mega-man, thing. I love that name!' Ellie explained.

'Wow, and we have to defeat that.' Breathed Jordan walking out of the door towards the Cyber-mega-man.

'Any ideas?' I asked.

'I think that if we go into the Cyber-mega-man and destroy its head then we might blow all the cyberbrains and boom, Cybermen all over the place go poof! But we are going to need a distraction. How about half of us cause the distraction and the other half destroy the Cyber-mega-man?' Carrie suggested.

'That could actually work. I opt for mindless destruction. I mean it could utterly fail but I still opt for mindless destruction.' Ellie said, smiling and raising her hand.

'Yeah, me to.'

'Okay, Ellie, Kerri, Jordan, Carrie and Kyle, you cause the distraction. The rest of us let's make it go boom.' Loretta instructed.

'You know I never thought mindless destruction would be so fun. Take that Cyber-thingy-ma-jiggy.' Jordan screamed at the top of her lungs as she was shooting the Cyber-mega-man.

'I know right, it's the best fun.' Kerri replied, running around to the back of the Cyber-mega-man and climbing up its shoe.

Meanwhile, in its head, I was running around trying to find a self-destruct button.

'Aha found it.' I ran over to Tim who had located the self-destruct button. 'Are we sure this is going to work?'

'Well, if not we're stuffed. Hey guys get out of there we're going to push the self-destruct button.' I said contacting Ellie through the earpiece I gave to her.

'Ready? Three two one.' Tim pushed down on the button.

'Lily, Lily.' Loretta's voice floated into my head like water. 'She's fine. Hey Lily can you hear me?'

'Ouch. Yeah I can hear you. What about everyone else?' I asked sitting up.

'We're all fine. Lily, it worked. They all blew up. Unfortunately we all got caught in the after…'

'Explosion shockwave.' Ellie interrupted.

'Apart from a killer headache, you should be fine.' Loretta continued, checking everybody over one last time.

'You do realize that they will be back, right. They always do. They are like weeds, popping up whenever you get rid of them.' Ellie explained.

'Yeah, but we'll be better prepared.'

And that's how that adventure ended but only a week passed before we were at it again. But that time it was the Great Intelligence. England, winter and the year 1842.

Question: What could go wrong?

Answer: A whole friggin' lot.

* * *

Boom! Here endth thy chapter and mini series. Next up is 'Infiltrating the Institute' and is based around the Christmas episode 'The Snowmen'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Any of you guys into Skulduggery Pleasant, if you are check out my fic 'What If There Was Another' and then vote on my poll! Love y'all!

As always, any questions, drop me a review or a P.M.

See ya, Whovians!


End file.
